


Just Give Me the Damn Firewhiskey, Already

by MurphyAT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Valentine's Day, ladybromance, short blurble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphyAT/pseuds/MurphyAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day has always rubbed Ginny the wrong way, and the incident with Lockhart and his gnome cupids (shudder) didn't help.<br/>This year, she intends on spending it face down on her hideous couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me the Damn Firewhiskey, Already

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely squash-muffins! Just a little blurb.

Ginny heard the door to her flat creak open. She remained face down on the couch, thoroughly uncomfortable and even more thoroughly determined not to move. 

Footsteps and the rustle of robes, the clatter of the fridge opening and of things being placed with particular order in their designated places. Ginny continued not to move, but felt suddenly that if she were to remain still, she would eventually sink into the couch’s 1970's checkered pattern and _become_ the couch. She shifted, and groaned.

The clattering continued unperturbed. 

Ginny sighed and groaned louder. 

“Alright, Ginny?”

Finally. “Did you get my owl?” she asked, peeking up from behind her mussed fringe, “Do you _have the merchandise_?” 

“Merchandise? Ginny, you’re ridiculous.”

“I hate you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and hefted a grocery bag. “4 pints of double trouble chocolate frog ice cream. I took the liberty of adding a bottle of Firewhiskey.”

“ _I love you._ ”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ginny.”

Ginny hissed at the cursed word and grasped for the ice cream.


End file.
